Automatic document feeders (ADF) and other mechanisms are designed to transport sheet media through various media handling machines. Generally, it is desired to transport such media one sheet at a time in a consecutive order until an entire multi-page document has been scanned, copied, etc.
Sometimes, two or more sheets of media are erroneously picked and transported in an overlapping orientation. Incomplete scanning and imaging operations are the results of such an error, requiring a user to reinitiate the task from the beginning.
The present teachings are directed to the foregoing concerns.